Reason For Live
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Setiap manusia memiliki masalah, 'kan? Nakahara Chuuya dan Dazai juga salah satunya. Masalah yang ada diselesaikan bersama, bukan dipendam sendiri. Tapi, bisakah Dazai dan Chuuya menjalani kehidupan mereka? [Soukoku] [AU!School Life] [Family] [Drama]
1. Chapter 1

Tok. Tok. Tok.

" _Kau masih memeliharanya?"_

Tok. Tok. Tok.

" _Untuk apa kau memelihara binatang sepertinya?!"_

Tok. Tok.

" _Aku tidak mau memeliharanya lagi!"_

Tok... Tok.

" _Kalau mau, kau sendiri saja yang pelihara dia!"_

" _Ibu! Jaga ucapanmu!"_

" _Kau berani melawan Ibu?"_

" _Chuuya bukanlah binatang yang dipelihara, Bu. Dia manusia!"_

Tok. Tok. Tok.

" _Manusia? Kalau dia manusia, berarti dia manusia abnormal, huh?"_

" _Ibu, tolong! Jaga ucapanmu!"_

Tok. Tok.

" _Manusia gagal."_

" _...ah! Sudahlah, Bu. Maafkan aku. Aku pergi."_

" _Iya, hati-hati."_

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Sudah selesai?"

Remaja lelaki itu menarik kabel yang menghubungkan dari ponsel menuju telinganya. Dia membuka ponsel pintarnya dan mellihat notifikasi yang belum sempat dia sentuh.

" _Berbahaya mendengarkan dengan volume sekencang ini."_

Laki-laki itu terdiam.

" _Anda yakin?"_

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan. Menekan tombol 'OK' dan berdiri. Bersiap menuju sekolah.

Surganya.

[Reason For Live]

 _Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa35_

 _Soukoku_

AU!

School Life.

Family, Hurt/Comfort

Enjoy

"Chuuya!"

Ketika dia ingin membuka pintu setelah selesai memakai sepatu, dia menoleh ke arah belakang. Menemukan sang kakak tengah mengunyah roti sambil membawa dua tas besar. "Kau tidak sarapan?"

"Aku kenyang."

"Tidak bisa, Chuuya. Kau harus makan," ujarnya lembut. "Nah, ingin rotiku?"

"Menjijikan, Nii-san."

Tawaran ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang adik, sang kakak berusaha menahan diri dengan tersenyum.

"Ingin berangkat ke sekolah bersama?"

"Boleh."

Sang kakak tersenyum ceria. Berjalan di samping Chuuya sambil menggenggam erat tas birunya.

Keluar dari perumahan, mereka berdua berjalan sambil mengobrol basa-basi. Tentang kehidupan sekolah masing-masing dan lain hal sebagainya.

Chuuya sedari tadi tidak menyahut banyak. Dia hanya mendengarkan sang kakak bercerita. Jika ada yang bisa dia jawab, maka dia akan menjawab. Sang kakak mengoceh tentang begitu hebatnya kehidupan pada masa SMA.

Chuuya belum menginjakkan kaki di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Tahun depan dia akan memasukinya, sedangkan sang kakak tengah berjuang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa perkuliahan. Chuuya akui, kehidupan ekonomi mereka bukannya berlimpah. Mereka hidup pas-pasan dan keluarganya akan sangat bersyukur jika sang kakak mendapatkan beasiswa untuk meringankan beban. Dan... Hei, siapa sih yang tidak ingin mendapatkan beasiswa?

Sang kakak juga menceritakan pekerjaan paruh waktunya di salah satu kantor detektif. Katanya, disana banyak detektif berbakat yang menyelesaikan kasus-kasus penting. Dia berkata bahwa pekerja disana sangat ramah dan dia nyaman bekerja disana.

Chuuya tahu bahwa keberadaan sang kakak di sampingnya terlalu 'terang' baginya. Sang kakak merupakan pedoman dan harapan keluarganya.

Sementara dia apa?

"Oh ya, Chuuya. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Chuuya menghela napas berat.

"Aku sudah tahu. Onii-san, kau akan pergi karyawisata selama seminggu."

Sang kakak tersentak, "Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Sebanyak apapun kegiatan Nii-san di luar sana, keperluan Nii-san tidak akan sebanyak itu. Lagipula, Nii-san orangnya simple."

Gelak tawa terdengar. "Ahaha. Kukira kau mendengar percakapan kami tadi pagi."

"Aku mendengar lagu."

"Ahaha. Itu bagus!"

Chuuya tersenyum tipis, "...tapi tetap saja terdengar."

Sang kakak tidak merespon. Chuuya tersenyum.

(=+=)/

" _ **JADILAH ANAK BAIK."**_

Chuuya meremas kertas yang diberikan sang kakak kasar. Beberapa detik sebelum dia memasuki sekolah, dia mendapat sebuah nasihat untuk persiapannya seminggu ke depan.

" _Semua rangkuman ada di kertas ini. Onii-san sudah telat! Aahh!"_

Ya, rangkumannya terlalu singkat sampai Chuuya malas mengartikannya secara dalam.

Menutup loker sepatu, Chuuya berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil meminum jus kotak yang baru saja dia beli dari mesin penjual.

"Ukh."

Sudah dia duga. Ide buruk meminum jus jeruk di pagi hari tanpa sarapan.

"Kau juga bodoh. Hanya mengambil roti di depan _nya_ saja tidak berani."

Satu kalimat. Setelah dia mengucapkan itu, dia berteriak hingga beberapa orang melihatnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Lupakan.

Lupakan semuanya.

Chuuya melangkahkan kaki kecilnya. _Dia_ _bersyukur masih bisa berdiri hari ini._

Melangkahkan kaki menuju kehidupan sekolah...

Pelajaran usai seperti biasanya. Kantin ramai seperti -temannya bertingkah seperti biasanya.

Semua biasa.

Apakah ini tepat disebut surga?

Chuuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Memakan onigiri yang baru saja dia beli dari kantin dan duduk memainkan ponsel pintarnya di atap sekolah.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Chuuya mematikan ponsel dan menyimpannya di dalam saku. Cahaya matahari siang memang menyilaukan, tapi entah mengapa cahaya matahari siang ini _hangat_. Chuuya menyukai dimana dia bisa duduk sambil menikmati bau hangat matahari dengan diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi.

Hangat.

Di balik bayang-bayang, dia berusaha menggapai cahaya.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Chuuya terdiam.

"Matahari siang ini hangat."

"Uhm... Entah kenapa aku setuju. Tidak terlalu terik dan tidak terlalu dingin. Ah, matahari mana bisa dingin."

"Hangat seperti pelukan."

"Seperti dipeluk matahari?"

"Iya."

Suara itu terkekeh, "Kau gila."

"Pelukan seorang ibu..." Chuuya bergumam sendiri. "Aku selalu dipeluk matahari, tapi tidak pernah dipeluk oleh seorang ibu."

Suara itu terdiam.

Chuuya pun terdiam.

"LHO, ADA ORANG?!"

Kau baru sadar sekarang, Chuuya?

Tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chuuya refleks berdiri dari sandarannya dan melirik manusia mana yang menganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Kau tidak sadar ada orang dari tadi? Kau lucu sekali!"

Chuuya menatap tajam laki-laki penganggu, "Diam atau kujahit mulutmu."

"Kejamnya." Manusia itu menghela napas. "Kau pasti Nakahara Chuuya dari kelas 2-2, 'kan?"

Chuuya menatapnya semakin tajam. Orang ini mengenalku, pikirnya.

"Dan kau pasti si Maniak Bunuh Diri itu, 'kan?"

Dan tentu saja Chuuya mengenal orang ini.

Orang yang minggu lalu berusaha melompat dari jendela kelasnya karena candaan dari teman perempuannya dari kelas 2-1, "Jika kau melompat dari jendela itu dan selamat, aku akan bunuh diri denganmu."

Sayangnya sang perempuan menarik kembali kata-katanya setelah melihat orang itu kembali dengan keadaan sehat walafiat tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"OHOK!" Orang ini terbatuk, merasa tersanjung. "Terimakasih sekali! Aku senang dipanggil seperti itu!"

"Hoiy!" Chuuya kehabisan akal. "Cih, lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi."

"Baik, baik~ Ucapanmu akan kusimpan di otakku dan telah kumasukkan ke dalam folder 'Rahasia serta Aib'."

"Oi!"

Orang ini tersenyum. "Ingin berkenalan denganku?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Pelajaranku selanjutnya guru killer. Aku tidak mau terlambat."

Chuuya berjalan cepat, melewati orang dengan senyum menyebalkan itu.

"Dazai."

Chuuya berhenti melangkah. Melirik ke arah belakang dan menemukan orang itu sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Namaku Dazai Osamu."

Chuuya menyumpahi angin sepoi-sepoi yang datang menyibak rambut dan jaket orang yang menyebalkan ini sehingga membuat pemandangan di depan matanya itu ...

"Salam kenal, Chuuya."

... indah.

"Aku tidak tanya namamu."

Bel tanda istirahat makan siang berakhir membuat Chuuya sedikit terburu-buru.

"AA! Chuuya, kau tidak membuang sampah bungkusan onigirimu!"

Chuuya pasti salah dengar.

Pulang sekolah adalah gerbang neraka bagi Nakahara Chuuya. Apalagi mengingat bahwa sang penyelamat sedang pergi selama seminggu.

Dia bersyukur ketika sang guru sedang tidak memiliki mood untuk mengajar. Dia memberikan kelas latihan dan Chuuya berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bersiap-siap sehingga saat bel pulang berbunyi dia bisa segera pulang.

Tapi kenapa dia terburu-buru untuk pulang?

Jawabannya adalah ...

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk."

"CHUUYA~!"

Pintu kelas 2-2 terbuka kasar sehingga beberapa murid yang belum menyelesaikan latihan serta ketua kelas yang berteriak-teriak "Kumpulkan tugas. Yang piket, piket!" tersentak kaget. Mereka lebih kaget lagi ketika yang membuka pintunya adalah murid kelas sebelah.

Chuuya yang tengah berdiri sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya pun tersentak. Apakah ini firasat buruknya?

"...kau lagi." Chuuya berdecik kesal. "Mau apa kau lagi, hah?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Dazai. Dazai tersenyum sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Kau lupa membuang sampah onigirimu tadi."

.

.

Krik.

Chuuya ... kehabisan kata-kata, "Lalu?"

"Buanglah."

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BIARKAN SAJA ITU DISANA?!"

"Tidak bisa, Chuuya. Peraturan di sekolah adalah dilarang membuang sampah sembarangan dan peduli terhadap lingkungan."

"KALAU BEGITU BUANGLAH!"

"Tidak bisa, Chuuya. Ini sampahmu."

"KALAU BEGITU APA GUNANYA ATURAN YANG KAU SEBUTKAN TADI?!"

"Tidak bisa, Chuuya. Karena aku ingin mengajak orang lain untuk peduli dengan lingkungannya."

"SIALAN KAU!"

Dazai tersenyum, "Nah. Buanglah ke tempatnya~"

Dengan tampang tidak berdosa, Dazai meletakkan sampah onigiri di atas kepala Chuuya.

"Oops. Mendarat mulus."

"BRENGSEK!"

Dazai menghindari pukulan maut Chuuya, kemudian berlari kencang.

"Woaa, singa mengamuk~"

"TUNGGU KAU, SIALAN!"

Dazai tertawa. Chuuya mengejar Dazai dengan langkah kaki penuh kekesalan.

" _Ternyata benar."_

Ajang kejar-kejaran dimulai. Beberapa siswa yang masih memiliki kegiatan di sekolah terdiam dengan aksi kejaran yang sebenarnya bisa memakan korban jiwa itu.

" _Si Maniak Bunuh Diri, 'kan?"_

" _Dia ingin bunuh diri dengan memancing emosinya?"_

" _Bisa-bisa dia mati dibunuh, bukan bunuh diri."_

" _Siapa yang kalian bicarakan sih?"_

" _Itu lho... Nakahara Chuuya."_

"TUNGGU, DAZAI! KUHAJAR KAU!"

"Kejar aku kalau bisa, Chuuya~"

" _Si Pembunuh itu..."_

" _Jangan asal bicara. Tidak ada yang tahu faktanya."_

" _Lagipula aku juga kurang suka dengannya. Tampan sih, tapi suaranya itu terlalu besar. Mudah terpancing emosi."_

" _Suaranya bagus lho. Aku pernah mendengarnya bernyanyi."_

" _Tapi kau berani mendekatinya?"_

" _Tidak sih."_

Chuuya nyaris menabrak salah satu siswa perempuan yang membuatnya harus berhenti mendadak.

"Tidak."

Chuuya terkejut. Seakan dikejutkan oleh serangan listrik, dia berteriak kesal.

"Sudah lewat waktunya."

Ketika Chuuya ingin kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas, Dazai muncul dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Ha-lo-Chuu-ya~"

Chuuya menghadiahkannya lemparan sepatu tepat mengenai wajah.

Di saat Dazai selesai merintih dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di wajahnya, Chuuya menghilang.

-To Be Continue-

Halo! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya.

Kali ini saya membawa fanfiction ringan dengan pair Soukoku.

Bungou Stray Dogs S2 sudah tamat, tapi tidak apalah. Mari kita sama-sama mengasup! ^^

Untuk kali ini, maaf ya kalau fanficnya anu. Ini ...sebenarnya curahan hati.

Chuuya sedikit OOC ya. Chuuya akan lebih OOC nanti... Tapi ada maksud dari OOC tersebut...sebenarnya.

Dinikmati saja ya.

Aku takut PHP karena tidak bisa cepat update... Kakak dan Ibu dari Chuuya awalnya aku ingin mengambil Tachihara dan Kouyou, tapi tidak jadi... Jadinya OC.

'Alasan hidup Dazai' dan 'Kehidupan pahit Chuuya'

Kata kunci biar aku tidak lupa dengan cerita lanjutannya nanti.

Terimakasih.

Salam,

IvyEvad9


	2. Chapter 2

..[Reason For Live]

 _Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa35_

 _Soukoku_

AU!

School Life.

Family, Hurt/Comfort

 _Di saat Dazai selesai merintih dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di wajahnya, Chuuya menghilang._

Dazai Osamu.

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang begitu populer di kalangannya. Bagaimana tidak populer? Lihat saja wajahnya. Dia tergolong pria tampan yang diincar banyak wanita. Jenius, jangan remehkan otaknya. Romantis? Hm, dia pandai menggoda dan memikat setiap wanita yang berada di dekatnya.

Sayangnya...

"Tanganmu lembut bagaikan mawar, rambutmu indah bagaikan benang sutra, wajahmu lembut bagaikan salju. Hai, Nona. Maukah kau-"

"A-Apa?"

"-bunuh diri denganku~?"

Tidak ada yang bisa berpikir bagaimana cara menghentikan aksi bunuh dirinya.

Minum zat kimia di laboratorium? Nyaris. Dazai kena ceramah kurang lebih dua jam oleh gurunya.

Gantung diri benaran di kelas? Pernah. Waktu itu saat festival kebudayaan dan kelasnya membuat rumah hantu.

Melompat dari atap? Pernah. Sudah diceritakan kemarin. Hanya demi membuat seorang wanita cantik bunuh diri bersamanya.

Makan jamur beracun? Pernah saat pelajaran Biologi ketika salah satu kelompok salah membawa sampel. Dia berkata "Bolehkah ini untukku?" dengan mata berbinar. Tidak merasa curiga, temannya menyerahkan jamur itu dan alhasil jamur itu dimakan olehnya. Seluruh kelas panik ketika Dazai tiba-tiba salto dan kayang di belakang kelas dan menarik salah satu temannya yang bernama Kunikida. Untungnya bisa terselesaikan karena Kunikida 'menghajar' Dazai habis-habisan.

Menenggelamkan diri? Pernah di kolam renang sekolah.

"Dazai-kun, kemana kau tidak pernah memotong tanganmu saja? Atau menusuk pisau di bagian vitalmu?"

Pertanyaan itu pernah dilontarkan oleh salah satu temannya. Dan inilah jawabannya.

"Aku menyukai bunuh diri. Tapi, aku tidak ingin bunuh diri dengan rasa sakit! Itu adalah penyiksaan!"

Semua orang terdiam.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan aksi bunuh diri Dazai Osamu. Mereka semua sudah maklum dengan sebuah kalimat : _"Orang jenius pasti ada yang salah di otaknya."_

Asal Dazai bunuh diri tanpa merugikan dan mencelakakan orang lain, mereka menganggap hal itu biasa saja.

Suatu hari, pernah sang ibu datang karena panggilan oleh wali kelasnya. Wali kelasnya menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Dazai dan ibunya membalas dengan berkata :

"Itu sudah biasa. Dia pernah melakukan yang lebih hebat daripada itu."

Kemudian wali kelas beserta seluruh guru memakluminya. Tidak apa asalkan Dazai Osamu memberikan prestasi dan mengharumkan nama baik sekolah.

Karena itulah, Dazai harus mengikuti beberapa perlombaan untuk menutupi sikap tidak warasnya, walau sebagian besar dia bekerja dari balik layar.

Jadi intinya, Dazai Osamu adalah orang populer yang memiliki sifat yang aneh.

=,=

"Chuuya itu menyebalkan sekali. Ini namanya penyiksaan, tau. Bagaimana kalau wajahku nanti hancur dan tidak ada wanita cantik yang ingin bunuh diri bersamaku?"

Dazai bergumam di sepanjang jalan. Tangannya memegang sebuah kantong yang berisikan sebelah sepatu dan sampah onigiri Nakahara Chuuya. Masa iya dia pulang dengan sepatu sebelah saja? Apakah dia buru-buru?

Dazai tersenyum jahil. Apa dia berikan saja kantong berisikan kelabang dan memberikannya kepada Chuuya? Tapi di sekitar sini hanya ada cacing.

"Jangan membuat dia marah dulu deh. Firasatku tidak enak."

Berkat salah satu temannya, dia menemukan alamat Nakahara Chuuya dengan cepat walau dia sedikit kesulitan menemukan dimana letaknya.

Rumah sederhana di tengah kota dengan taman kecil di depannya. Ada kandang anjing di sana dan itu membuat Dazai terdiam sejenak.

"Oke, Anjing. Tahan disana."

Jika saja Dazai tidak berbicara mungkin anjing itu tidak akan menggonggong.

Dazai menghela napas. Mengabaikan sang anjing dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumah. Mengetuk pintu atau menekan bel? Mana yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Dasar binatang!"

Dazai membeku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana?! Bermain-main? Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!"

Dazai terdiam.

Tunggu sebentar. Apakah ini benar-benar rumah Nakahara Chuuya?

Ketika hati nuraninya mengatakan untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga orang lain, Dazai menjauh dari pintu rumah itu. Suara perempuan yang sedang mengamuk terdengar jelas bahkan di halaman tetangga. Apakah mereka memiliki masalah serius? Apakah 'binatang' dan 'anak yang tidak tahu diuntung' itu membuat kesalahan besar?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Nak?"

Dazai tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke sumber suara, "Ah! Maaf, Bibi~ Aku ingin mengunjungi temanku sih... Tapi aku sedikit terkejut tadi."

"Iya, tentu saja... Dia marah-marah lagi ya. Kasihan sekali anaknya. Ah, kau temannya Chuuya-kun, 'kan? Berteman baik dengannya ya."

Benar.

Dazai bahkan tidak bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang sedang dia ungkapkan saat ini.

"...Chuuya bukan binatang."

"Sudahlah, Nak. Ng... Ibunya memang begitu... Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi Chuuya-kun cukup dibenci olehnya. Chuuya-kun juga tidak menceritakan apa-apa. Jadi tetap saja berteman dengannya walau tahu hal ini... Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Memasang senyum lebar, Dazai mengangguk.

["Hm! Tentu saja~ Chuuya adalah temanku dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia bersedih~"]

=,=

Chuuya tahu resiko apa yang akan dia terima jika penopang di rumahnya itu tidak ada.

Dari kecil Chuuya sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kepada ibunya. Hanya menjawab ketika ditanya, hanya jawaban sesingkat-singkatnya. Hanya bertanya jika diperlukan. Itu juga membuat si ibu geram melihatnya. Katanya dia tidak punya etika ketika berbicara dengan orang tua.

Etika? Jika Chuuya bisa melakukannya, maka Chuuya akan memperlakukan sang ibu seperti di film-film yang dia nonton. Ibu yang penyayang, seorang perempuan yang lembut.

Chuuya memiliki mulut, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berani bertanya hal seperti ini : "Mengapa Ibu melakukan hal seperti ini padaku?"

Dia sama sekali tidak ada keberanian untuk itu.

Seperti kata orang-orang, "Ibu selalu benar." Chuuya hanya menurut, melakukan perintah sang kakak yaitu : "Hormatilah orangtuamu."

Kali ini kesalahannya adalah lupa memasak makan siang. Walau dia perempuan, Chuuya akui jika Ibunya sama sekali TIDAK bisa melaksanakan pekerjaan rumah. Dia cocok dengan sebutan Ayah karena dia bekerja di luar. Urusan rumah tangga biasanya dikerjakan oleh sang kakak atau Chuuya sendiri.

Dan sekarang semua pekerjaan itu harus Chuuya kerjakan dengan tangan penuh luka.

Chuuya menelan mentah-mentah semua apa yang dilakukan sang ibu kepadanya.

Chuuya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ibunya lelah dengan pekerjaannya dan melampiaskan seluruh emosinya dengan menyiksanya. Dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ibunya sudah GILA.

"Hari mulai hujan."

Dia segera membalut lukanya dengan perban kemudian bergegas keluar, memastikan anjing kesayangannya berada di tempat seharusnya.

"Ah."

Ketika membuka pintu, dia merasa menendang sesuatu. Wajahnya sedikit panik ketika berpikir dia menendang anjingnya, tapi yang dia temukan adalah sebuah ... sepatu.

Iya, sebuah. Bukan sepasang.

"Ini...sepatuku? Kenapa bisa berada disini?"

Mungkin Chuuya sudah lupa jika sepatu itu seharusnya berada di tangan seseorang sekarang.

=,=

"Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?"

Chuuya yang sedang membersihkan sepatu yang entah mengapa sedikit kotor karena kemarin menoleh, "Bahan makanan habis. Aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini."

"Oh. Baguslah. Hari ini Ibu juga pulang terlambat."

"Iya. Ah, kunci rumahnya-"

"Tunggu saja sampai Ibu pulang. Ibu makan luar hari ini."

Chuuya hanya menurut. Berjalan keluar dari rumah menuju sekolah.

 _Berjalan keluar dari neraka menuju surga dunia._

"OHAYOU, CHUUYA~"

.

.

.

.

"K-Kenapa kau ada di depan rumahku?!"

"Yah, yah, aku baru tahu di dekat rumahmu ada sungai. Aku mandi disana sebentar."

"TUNGGU! Darimana kau tahu rumahku-dan hah?! Mandi? Kau gila?!"

"Tepatnya bunuh diri."

"Oiy!"

"Rencana bunuh diriku gagal karena bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi~"

"...kau tidak menungguku, 'kan?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan kok."

"...bagusla—"

"Chuuya berpikiran aneh-aneh ya~ Mau aku menunggu Chuuya~?"

"H-Hah!? Aku hanya terkejut!"

"Maa maa sudahlah, Chuuya~"

Chuuya menggeram kesal dan menghela napas, "Oke. Sudah. Aku ingin berangkat sekarang dan jangan pergi bersamaku!"

"Ayolah, kita 'kan satu sekolah. Apa salahnya berjalan bersama?"

"Tentu saja salah!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Dazai polos.

"Karena aku membencimu! Aku muak dengan sikapmu dan baumu busuk!" Chuuya menutup pagar rumah dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan pria dalam keadaan setengah basah karena air sungai.

"EH?!" Dazai memasang wajah panik kemudian membuka jaketnya dan menciuminya. "Ng... Tidak terlalu bau sih- Aa, Chuuya! Seberapa baunya aku, hah? Aduh, kalau begini tidak ada wanita yang akan mendekatiku! Ah!"

Chuuya mendengus, "Oh, jadi kau juga mengincar wanita ya?"

"Uhm. Tentu saja, Chuuya." Dazai mulai berjalan. "Kita 'kan sudah remaja~ Atau jangan-jangan ... Chuuya, kau tidak tertarik dengan perempuan?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" Chuuya kesal sendiri. "Kau..."

"Jangan salah paham deh, Chuuya. Aku bukan laki-laki labil yang kerjanya hanya gonta-ganti pacar."

"Lalu?" Si rambut orange melirik si surai cokelat kehitaman.

"Aku..." Dazai menatap Chuuya dengan mata berbinar, "mencari perempuan yang bisa kuajak bunuh diri!"

"Sudah kuduga. Musnah sana, Jelek."

"Apaan kau, Pendek?"

"Anj- Diam kau, Perbanan."

"Hah? Mengejek itu sedikit elit dong, Chuuya~"

"Urusai. Pergi sana."

 _Pergi sana._

Beberapa kalimat itu diabaikan Dazai dan pada akhirnya juga Chuuya mengabaikan perkataannya sendiri. Dazai sudah membuat paginya cerah dan itu tidak salah, 'kan?

Dazai tersenyum sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa Chuuya menerima dirinya. Chuuya menarik, itulah pikirnya. Lelaki tsundere sejati, Dazai ingin tertawa rasanya.

Tidak. Ada hal yang membuat Dazai ingin bersama dengan Chuuya.

=,=

Dan lagi...

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku pulang, Dazai?!"

Akhirnya Chuuya membuka suara setelah lima belas menit Dazai bersiul-siul dan bertingkah konyol sambil mengikuti Chuuya. Padahal Chuuya sudah bersyukur anak itu tidak mengikuti dan menganggunya di sekolah!

"Sungai di dekat rumahmu enak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut denganku?!"

"Apa salahnya? 'Kan satu jalan. Chuuya tidak ingin pulang bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak mau!" Bohong. Chuuya senang ada orang yang pertama kali ingin pulang bersama dengannya. "Aku ada urusan! Aku tidak pulang ke rumah sekarang!"

"Kalau begitu nanti~"

"Hoiy! Berarti kau akan mengikutiku kemanapun sampai aku tiba di rumah? Jangan bercanda!"

Dazai menghela napas lelah, "Memangnya Chuuya mau kemana?"

"Huh? Aku ingin ke supermarket. Ingin membeli bahan makan malam."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut~!"

"Hoiy!"

"Kau hari ini pulang terlambat, 'kan? Berarti Ibumu sedang tidak ada di rumah ya?"

Chuuya terkejut, "Apa...yang kau bicarakan?"

Dazai tersentak pelan, "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Jawab aku, Dazai."

"Menjawab pertanyaan apa?"

"Apa maksudmu..." Chuuya melirik tajam, "dengan membawa nama ibuku? Tahu apa kau?"

Dazai melirik Chuuya. Chuuya menatapnya tajam. Lima detik kemudian barulah tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut.

"Sepatu... Sepatu kemarin! Kau...datang ke rumahku...kemarin?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Chuuya? Sepatu?"

"Jangan berbohong, Dazai!"

"Kumohon, Chuuya." Dazai menghela napas panjang. "Jangan membahas itu."

"Dazai!"

"Aku tahu, Chuuya."

Nakahara Chuuya sekali lagi dikejutkan oleh Dazai Osamu.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu di ruang depan rumahmu. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku tahu apa yang Ibumu lakukan padamu. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendengar."

Bagaikan ketahuan melakukan perbuatan kotor, Chuuya merinding dibuatnya.

"Brengsek."

"Maaf, maaf. Aku akan menjaganya! Dan aku tidak akan membahasnya sekarang, mengerti?"

Chuuya sedikit menunduk, "Kenapa?"

"Moodmu sedang tidak bagus."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menduga. Dan kau tahu tidak? Dugaanku selalu benar."

Chuuya berdecik, "Kau pasti akan mengejekku dengan itu. Aku yakin sekali."

Chuuya menggeram, berjalan pergi bermaksud meninggalkan Dazai.

Sialan, pikirnya. Ada yang mengetahui latar belakang keluarganya dan kenapa yang mengetahui itu harus orang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan itu? Bisa-bisa dia akan diejek-ejek karena memiliki ibu yang gila. Atau bahkan dia akan diejek gila karena dia adalah anak dari seorang sakit jiwa. Cih, pemikiran anak-anak ini muncul di pikirannya mengingat sifat Dazai sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Jika kau berpikir aku akan meledekmu dengan membawa nama ibumu, kau salah besar, Chuuya."

Chuuya terhenti.

"Aku bukanlah anak kecil. Jika aku meledekmu, aku akan meledek apa yang ada di dalam dirimu."

"Lalu kau akan mengejek tubuhku ini."

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, Chuuya. Aku bukan orang seperti itu yang mengejek kelemahan orang lain seperti orang-orang di luar sana-"

"Pembohong!"

Chuuya berteriak, Dazai berhenti berbicara.

"Pembohong..."

"...atas dasar apa kau menyebutku pembohong?" Dazai menghela napas. "Kau emosi, Chuuya. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan ini. Tapi, kuberitahukan satu hal padamu, Chuuya."

Chuuya melirik sekilas.

"Masalah bukan dipendam sendiri." Dazai tersenyum tipis.

"...aku tahu itu," Chuuya berdecik. Dikira mau bicara apa, dasar.

"Untuk hari ini, ayo lupakan tentang itu dulu." Akhirnya Dazai yang sedaritadi berjalan di belakang Chuuya melangkahkan kakinya maju dan berdiri tegak di samping Chuuya. "Tapi suatu hari nanti kau akan mengatakan semuanya padaku. Aku yakin itu pasti."

Chuuya memasang wajah muak, "Menjijikan sekali."

"Prediksiku selalu benar, Chuuya." Dazai terkekeh pelan. "Tapi ini menjadi rahasia kita ya. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun!"

Di bawah senja, di terangi matahari sore, Dazai tersenyum tipis kepada Chuuya.

"...senyummu menjijikan."

Tawa Dazai menghangatkan suasana. Sama seperti betapa hangatnya matahari saat ini.

Hangatnya.

Bahkan Dazai tidak menyentuhnya, tetapi senyuman dan perkataannya membuat hati Chuuya merasa ... senang? Bahagia?

Sekilas, Chuuya berpikir bahwa Dazai bukanlah orang jahat. Dia ...

"Tapi aku bohong sih."

... Kurang ajar.

"BRENGSEK!"

"AHAHA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Istriku, kita makan malam apa hari ini?"

Satu kalimat dengan nada menggoda terdengar sampai dua meter jaraknya. Itu cukup membuat satu tempat yang berisikan kurang lebih sepuluh orang ini penasaran siapakah yang berani mengeluarkan godaan seperti itu. Tapi hasilnya membuat penontonnya...terkejut.

"Jangan main-main, oiy! Siapa juga yang menjadi istrimu?!"

"Chuuya kenapa? Aku berbicara dengan boneka ini."

Argh.

Cih.

Tch.

AAA!

"Ih. Chuuya geer deh."

Chuuya bersumpah setelah ini dia akan menyisihkan uangnya untuk membeli pisau dapur agar bisa memotong leher manusia satu ini.

"Menjauh dariku atau kubunuh kau."

Dazai menyeringai, "Pfft. Coba saja kalau bisa. Aaa, ada orang yang ingin membunuhku, tolong~"

Chuuya nyaris meretakkan pegangan keranjang yang dia genggam sekarang. Setelah mengelus dada (yang kemudian diledek Dazai lagi) dengan penuh kesabaran yang sebenarnya sungguh langka bisa ada di lubuk hatinya, dia fokus pada kegiatannya.

Belanja.

Belanja bersama teman itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan bukan? Bayangkan saja kebersamaan yang kau jalani bersama teman-temanmu ketika membicarakan sebuah barang kemudian pembicaraan itu akan melenceng jauh menjadi lebih luas. Berbelanja sambil bermain-main, suatu kebersamaan dengan latar belakang tidak biasa karena biasanya remaja lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman di lingkungan sekolah dan sekitarnya.

Tapi, tolong catat dan ingat di otak kalian. Otak paling dalam.

["Jangan pernah berharap berbelanja berdua bersama Dazai Osamu itu menyenangkan. Apalagi jika kau memiliki banyak uang sedangkan dia tidak."]

"Chuuya, rambut panjangmu dan daftar belanjaanmu itu tampak membuatmu seperti ibu-ibu. Tinggal kurang memakai rok saja."

Oh Tuhan, tolong Chuuya. Kenapa anak itu sungguh menyebalkan sih?!

"Sabar Chuuya, sabar."

"Chuuya! Aku mau itu!"

Teriakan kekanak-kanakan Dazai membuat Chuuya sedikit (ingat lho sedikit) penasaran dengan barang yang diinginkan manusia satu ini.

"Ajinomoto? Kau masak di rumah sendiri?"

"Itu enak jika dimakan langsung."

Chuuya mengembalikan barang itu ke tempat asalnya dan (berusaha) mengabaikan manusia satu itu.

"Chuuya, menurutmu aku bisa tidak langsung mati kalau meminum ini."

Entahlah namanya jika di Jepang, tetapi di Indonesia kebanyakan disebut B*ygon.

"Kau tidak akan mati."

Dazai memasang wajah kecewa.

"Tapi kau akan ke akhirat."

Dazai memasang wajah ceria.

Benar-benar deh! Ada yang salah di otak orang jenius!

"Ah."

Dazai yang tengah bercanda terdiam sejenak ketika melihat Chuuya yang terdiam melihat sebuah kantong kecil.

"Ada apa, Chuuya?"

"Uang...yang diberikan ibuku-"

Dazai datang mendekat.

"-hilang."

"Apa?!" Dazai tidak kalah terkejut. Padahal Chuuya sudah cukup banyak mengambil barang belanjaan.

"Tidak, ini pasti bukan hilang sih."

Dazai mengerutkan dahi.

"Hari ini aku membeli bahan makan malam sesuai kehendakku, bukan karena disuruh olehnya. Jadi harus memakai uang sendiri. Kantong yang diberikan ini hanyalah harapan yang akan membuatnya bahagia ketika melihat wajahku kecewa dan tersiksa."

Chuuya bergumam sendiri, tapi jangan remehkan pendengaran Dazai.

Dazai terdiam. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin membantu, tapi dia sendiri tidak membawa uang banyak. Hanya pas untuk membeli sepotong es krim yang sudah habis dia makan tadi.

"Tunggu disini, Dazai. Jangan kacaukan belanjaanku, mengerti?"

"Kau mau kemana, Chuuya?!"

"Mengambil uang."

"Ke rumahmu? Atau ke tempat kerja ibumu?"

"Ke bank!" Chuuya sweatdrop sendiri melihat Dazai. Dia yang kehabisan uang kenapa Dazai yang panik?

Dazai heran sendiri. Chuuya pergi meninggalkannya.

"...holang kaya?"

Dazai mengangkat bahu kemudian mengambil snack yang dia inginkan dan dimasukkan ke keranjang belanjaan.

=,=

"Oi, Dazai."

"Hmm~?"

"Kenapa belanjaanku tiba-tiba banyak sekali?!"

Chuuya mendekat dengan perasaan kesal. Yang benar saja. Dia yakin sudah mengatakan 'tunggu disini' tapi saat dia kembali, dia tidak menemukan batang hidung Dazai ataupun keranjang belanjaannya. Dia harus mencari-cari keberadaan manusia satu itu dengan berkeliling.

"Uhm? Banyak darimana?"

"Ini barang apa?" Chuuya mengangkat sebuah makanan kalengan. "Aku tidak ingat memasukkan ini ke daftar belanjaanku."

"Tapi itu ada disitu kok."

"Kau pikir siapa pelaku yang memasukkan ini ke sini?"

"Ng..." Dazai memasang wajah tidak berdosa. "Hantu?"

"Kaulah hantunya!"

Chuuya berdecik kesal kemudian mengeluarkan barang-barang yang dia rasa tidak perlu dibeli.

"Hee, Chuuya. Barang-barangku~"

"Kalau kau mau beli, beli saja sendiri! Lagipula, kenapa ada boneka disini?!"

"Itu istriku tadi."

Headshot. Kepala Dazai terkena lemparan boneka empuk. "Aaa, my waifu~" katanya.

"Pergilah belanja dengan uangmu sendiri, Dazai!"

"Ayolah, Chuuya. Hanya satu makanan ini saja kok." Dazai memajukan bibir. "Makanan ini bisa langsung dimakan. Praktis untuk darurat."

"Darurat apanya? Tch."

"Beli ya? Ya? Ya? Yaa?"

Chuuya menggeram. Dazai mendekatinya, menusuk-nusuk pipinya, bergumam tidak jelas di dekat telinganya membuat kesabarannya sudah tenggelam di bawah Samudera Pasifik.

"Kau 'kan baru saja ke bank~"

"Itu bukan uangku, oiy!"

"Jadi uang orangtuamu? Atau keluargamu?"

Chuuya menghela napas. Mengambil dompet dan melihat isi yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari mesin atm yang tidak jauh berada disana.

"...ini uang ibuku."

Dazai shock. Sudah berapa kali dia terkejut hari ini?

Kemudian, setelah melihat ekspresi Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu refleks bertanya pertanyaan yang memukul keras hati pria mungil itu.

["Chuuya..., ibumu ada berapa?"]

To Be Continue

Halo, Minna! Hari ini Dazai Osamu yang ganteng ini akan menyambut kalian!

Ingin tahu mengapa aku menyebut kalimat seperti itu pada Chuuya?

Sebenarnya ya, ini rahasia. Jangan beritahu Chuuya! Bisa-bisa aku gepeng diinjaknya. Psst, saat aku melihat alamat rumahnya, aku tidak sengaja melihat berat badannya. Kecil-kecil gitu dia berat juga.

Aku mendengar seluruh percakapan Chuuya dengan ibunya! Kalimat-kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh ibunya membuatku langsung berpikir seperti itu, tapi rasanya aku memukul Chuuya ya.

Ingin tahu apa yang dia katakan? Jangan bilang-bilang author kalau aku membocorkannya.

["Dasar anak kurang ajar! Setelah kau lulus dari sini, pergilah keluar! Aku sudah muak mengasuhmu! Pergi cari uang dan hidup sendiri sana!"]

Nah! Apa kalian yakin kalau ibunya akan memberikannya uang sebanyak itu? Sejenis kartu wow, tuh. Yakin? Dompet Chuuya tebal tadi. Dasar holang kaya.

Itu menurut pendapatku sih. Ahahaha.

Sekian dulu chapter hari ini ya!

Untuk balasan review, aku yang akan menjawab untuk kalian~

"Terimakasih banyak. Aku cinta kalian~"

Well, aku dipaksa mengatakan ini. Ya ampun, aku kembali bunuh diri dulu ya. Sampai jumpa chapter depan~! Lihat aku dan Chuuya selalu di sini!

Salam,

Dazai Osamu si Pencinta Bunuh Diri.

 **Dan ini dari author tercinta kalian, /no**

 **Sebenarnya ini menyampah karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki 3000 words /oi/**

 **Maaf chapter ini begitu...yah feelnya kurang mungkin, kebanyakan percakapannya karena saya juga ngga ada ide! *pasang emot harhar***

 **Wah, sudah mencapai 3000 words! *pasang wajah bahagia***

 **Maafkan aku memiliki banyak typo atau kesalahan lain, karena aku tidak sempat edit!**

 **See you!**

 **Salam,**

 **IvyEvad9**


	3. Chapter 3

[Reason For Live]

 _Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa35_

 _["Chuuya..., ibumu ada berapa?"]_

Chuuya berjalan pulang saat langit sudah berganti warna menjadi lebih gelap. Membawa dua kantong belanjaan besar yang sebenarnya cukup berat dibawanya, ditambah lagi dengan tas sekolah.

Tapi ini bukan apa-apa.

Chuuya sudah beberapa kali meringis. Akhirnya dia kembali berhenti untuk keenam kalinya, meletakkan kantong belanjaan serta tasnya di tepi jalan dan meniup pelan tangannya yang sedikit kemerahan.

Lucu.

Lima menit kemudian, dia melanjutkan perjuangannya kembali.

 _"Chuuya..., ibumu ada berapa?"_

 _"Jangan seenaknya saja mengambil kesimpulan, Bodoh!"_

 _"Maaf jika aku lancang, Chuuya."_

Chuuya kesal sendiri. Salah bercerita dengan orang jenius.

Yah, walau Chuuya tidak mengerti kenapa Dazai bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?

Akhirnya dia berdiri di depan pagar rumah. Rumahnya gelap seperti akan ditelan oleh kegelapan. Tidak ada penerangan yang ada di dalam rumah yang berarti ...

"Dia belum pulang."

Chuuya menghela napasnya panjang. Melompati pagar dan masuk ke halaman. Meletakkan kantong belanjaan di depan pintu masuk dan duduk bersandar pada pintu.

"Hah..."

Ibunya akan pulang terlambat dan Chuuya tidak diberikan kunci pintu rumah. Yang artinya orang itu sengaja membiarkan Chuuya menunggu.

"Ada PR yang harus kukerjakan," Chuuya bergumam. "Baterai juga sudah habis." Chuuya membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak tak berdaya disampingnya. "Aku lapar lagi..."

 _"Ayolah, Chuuya. Hanya satu makanan ini saja kok. Makanan ini bisa langsung dimakan. Praktis untuk darurat."_

 _"Darurat apanya? Tch."_

 _"Beli ya? Ya? Ya? Yaa?"_

"Hahaha-"

Chuuya tertawa datar. Mengambil salah satu kantung belanjaan dan melihat isinya.

"Kupikir makanan darurat ini akan kauambil, Dazai."

Chuuya mengambil sekaleng makanan kalengan, melihat isinya kemudian tertawa datar.

"Sialan kau, Dazai."

 _"Prediksiku selalu benar, Chuuya."_

Chuuya makan dalam diam sambil memikirkan masa depan kelamnya jika dia bertemu Dazai lagi.

=,=

Hari ketiga semenjak kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya.

Chuuya mengambil gigitan besar pada onigiri yang baru saja dibelinya di kantin. Atap sekolah memang tempat yang terbaik untuk menyendiri. Menatap langit yang sedikit gelap kemudian bersandar pada pagar yang mencegah murid yang berada di atas sana terjatuh.

"Mau hujan..., ya?"

Chuuya segera menghabiskan onigiri ketiganya dan menyeruput jus jeruk. Ingin segera berdiri dan mengungsi ke dalam kelas tapi-

"...setelah ini pelajaran Mori-sensei?"

Kemudian dia melemas lagi.

"Mengerikan."

Ada dua guru killer yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Mori Ougai dan Fukuzawa Yukichi nama mereka.

Mori Ougai dikenal sebagai pencinta gadis kecil. Dia sering tampak berjalan bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan berusia dibawah dua belas tahun. Dia adalah guru yang cukup kejam karena dia kurang mampu mengurus sebuah kelas. Dia tegas, dia memiliki rencana mematikan bagi murid-murid yang berani membantahnya.

Fukuzawa Yukichi dikenal sebagai samurai. Kemana-mana membawa pedang—yang katanya pedang buatan—yang bisa saja digunakan untuk mengancam muridnya. Yang paling menakutkan adalah ubannya yang entah kenapa justru membuatnya tampak tampan (yang beberapa murid pernah berdebat itu uban atau rambutnya memang berwarna perak) dan wajah datarnya ketika mengajar.

Intinya, dua orang itu mengerikan walau masih banyak orang mengerikan di sekolah itu. Well, semua orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing.

"Masuk kelas atau tidak?"

"Chuuya juga berencana membolos?"

Chuuya mengenal suara ini, menoleh ke arah kanan dengan malas kemudian menghela napas berat, "Sebaiknya aku masuk saja."

"Ayolah, Chuuya~ Temani aku bolos disini~"

Yah, kalian tahu siapa pemilik suara ini walau suara ini tidak sampai di telinga kalian.

"Tidak akan. Lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam kelas Mori-sensei dibandingkan harus berdua denganmu kemari!"

"Tadi kami juga pelajaran Mori-sensei." Dazai meregangkan otot. "Ada ulangan mendadak."

Chuuya terdiam.

"Aku bisa melewatinya dengan mudah." Ya, itu kamu. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu kemampuan Chuuya..."

"Jangan meremehkanku, Brengsek."

Chuuya berdiri, menepuk bokongnya pelan yang sedikit berdebu kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas.

"Chuuya."

"Apa?"

"Soalnya ada 100."

"..."

"Soal ulangan ditunjukkan melalui slide powerpoint."

"..."

"Satu soal diberi waktu satu menit."

"..."

"Ayo, Chuuya."

"...ayo apa?"

"Bunuh diri."

Chuuya meninggalkan Dazai sendiri di atap sekolah.

["Sumpah, kenapa orang ini mengikutiku terus?"]

.

Tapi, seperti yang Dazai katakan, kelas Mori Ougai mendapat ulangan mendadak dan Chuuya berteriak kesal karena soalnya masih belum dia mengerti

.

"Aku trauma ikut pelajaran Mori-sensei."

Dazai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Chuuya frustasi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Dazai?!"

"Ini sekolahku."

"Kapan kau disini?!"

"Kapan-kapan~"

Chuuya menghela napas, "Sudahlah."

Dazai tersenyum tipis.

Benar, lagi-lagi Dazai menemukannya di atap sekolah. Ya, atap sekolah merupakan tempat kesukaannya nomor dua di sekolah setelah perpustakaan. Bukan karena perpustakaan memiliki banyak buku, perpustakaan itu hening dan dia bisa diam-diam tidur jika tidak ada pengawas yang melihatnya di ujung perpustakaan.

"Lalu, Dazai, apa kau sengaja selalu berada di atap sekolah untuk menemuiku? Kuharap jawabannya tidak."

"Tidak."

"Baguslah."

Kemudian hening. Chuuya merogoh sandwich dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Langit mulai menggelap lagi. Setelah dua hari merasakan kehangatan atap sekolah, dia harus merasakan betapa dinginnya udara siang hari. Padahal siang hari adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan baginya.

Firasat buruk tiba-tiba muncul di hati kecilnya.

Ini sudah memasuki hari keempat semenjak kakaknya meninggalkannya—walau hanya untuk karyawisata—namun ini terasa seperti empat tahun bagi Nakahara Chuuya.

Ibunya..iya, gila. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia masih tidak mengetahui apa penyebab sang ibu melakukan beberapa hal kejam padanya. Dia diperlakukan lebih buruk dibandingkan binatang sejak lahir. Sejak lahir. Pengulangan, Chuuya yakin hal itu pasti terjadi.

Apa hanya karena pelampiasan stress? Bisa-bisa dia yang stress.

Jangan meremehkan kekuatan dari kemarahan. Jika kau marah dan kesal pada seseorang, tanpa sadar pun kau bisa membunuhnya. Bahkan pada anak kecil dan binatang sekalipun. Mungkin kau akan memakai alasan "TIDAK SENGAJA" tapi itu menyakitkan. Karena itulah, orang yang telah mengendalikan emosinya adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Orang yang cukup. Tidak terlalu banyak berbicara, tidak terlalu banyak diam. Orang yang sederhana yang disukai banyak orang. Itu pasti.

Seorang perempuan memiliki emosi yang tinggi dan susah dimengerti, menurut Chuuya. Terutama ibunya. Ibunya ingin A, tiba-tiba minta B. Seperti itulah.

Dia banyak mengeluh hari ini. Kemarin malam adalah hari cukup mengerikan selama empat hari ditinggalkan. Dia dikunci, tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam rumah HANYA karena dia tidak ada kerjaan sehingga dia memutuskan untuk bermain bersama anjing kesayangannya.

Ayolah, masa anjing lebih 'manusiawi' dibandingkan seorang manusia?

Akibatnya dia mati kedinginan di luar. Mungkin kalimat ini berlebihan tapi dia memang 'mati'. Kunci rumah dibuka saat matahari mulai menampakkan diri dengan malu-malu.

Dengan wajah tidak merasa melakukan dosa ditambah wajah sombongnya, dia hanya mengatakan, "Oh, kau ada diluar? Kau lebih pantas tidur di kandang anjing itu."

Keren.

"Chuuya, kau tidur?"

Chuuya membuka matanya perlahan, baru sadar ternyata dia menutup mata.

"BRENGSEK!"

"Siapa suruh tidur di dekatku? Aku banyak menemukan aibmu lho~"

Dazai segera menyimpan ponsel sambil tersenyum lebar, Chuuya memutar bola mata malas. Ayolah, dia ingin beristirahat.

Hening seketika.

"Menyingkir dari depanku. Melihat wajahmu membuatku ingin menghancurkannya!"

"Oh!" Dazai berbinar. "Apakah itu artinya kau cemburu padaku?"

Perempatan siku merah muncul di sudut dahi Chuuya dengan background berwarna kuning. Chuuya menghela napas berat, terlalu malas menghadapi manusia perbanan yang satu iini.

"...kenapa kau selalu memakai perban?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba Chuuya lontarkan membuat Dazai sedikit terkejut, "Oya, Chuuya mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Bodoh!"

Dazai tersenyum, "Luka ini kudapat dari..."

Chuuya meneguk ludah, rasanya tidak nyaman melihatnya. Apakah luka itu memiliki kenangan pahit? Seharusnya Chuuya tidak bertanya.

"...dari bunuh diriku yang gagal."

Dengan wajah polos dan tak berdosa, Dazai menunjukkan luka-luka yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini waktu aku jatuh di selokan, ini waktu aku-"

"Berhenti, aku muak mendengarnya."

Sampai kapan ini harus terjadi?

Sampai kapan dia harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini?

Sampai kapan dan kenapa harus dia yang mengalami ini?

Chuuya berpikir. Apakah ini takdir? Atau karma? Atau bagaimana? Apa salahnya?

Apa dosanya?

Kapan ini berakhir?

Kapan dia dapat memperoleh kebahagiaan abadi?

Tunggu..., kebahagiaan...

"Bunuh diri itu menyenangkan lho, Chuuya."

Awalnya, Nakahara Chuuya ingin menjalani hari keenam dengan tenang.

Tapi, ternyata semuanya berubah hari ini juga.

Saat ini, dia menatap langit gelap.

.

Seandainya saja Dazai brengsek itu tidak mengangguku, kini aku sedang menempelkan punggungku yang kaku ini di pagar atap. Semen yang terkena cahaya matahari itu menghangatkan tubuhku, walau aku nyaris terbakar karenanya.

Bahkan aku lupa sejak kapan ini bermula. Dazai brengsek itu mengangguku dan aku kurang suka dengannya. Memang berteman dengan orang jenius itu menyenangkan, tapi jika itu Dazai aku lebih baik sendirian.

Gemuruh daritadi terdengar. Otakku langsung menggerakan kaki untuk segera keluar untuk mengangkat jemuran. Sudah dua hari hujan berturut-turut, dan untungnya kemarin hujan turun saat jemuran sudah selesai diangkat walau tak sempat kering.

Aku membuka pintu dan segera lari dengan panik ketika merasakan tetesan air di rambutku. Nyaris tersandung selang untuk menyiram tanaman. Aku segera mengangkat pakaian. Bodoh amat dengan gantungan dan jepitan baju yang berserakan. Yang penting bajunya selamat.

Ibu bisa marah besar jika aku tidak menggosok bajunya dengan rapi. Pekerjaannya mementingkan sebuah penampilan walau dia bukan seorang model atau apalah. Dia adalah bawahan di kantor ternama, dia harus menjaga nama baik kantornya. Itulah yang pernah kudengar sambil menerima luka bakar.

Pahaku digosok setrika, bayangkan saja.

Ya, bayangkan saja kenapa dia menggosokku.

Tubuhku bukan lagi tubuh manusia normal. Jangan berharap aku memiliki kulit yang bagus, sama sekali tidak. Tapi..., uhm mungkin dari tampang wajah aku cukup tampan.

Hujan mulai turun ketika aku meletakkan semua pakaian di kamarku. Ibuku sedang tertidur pulas di ruang tamu dengan kertas-kertas berserakan. Aku tidak ingin memasuki wilayahnya, aku pernah dipukuli karena membereskan kertasnya.

Udara semakin dingin, kueratkan pakaianku dan mulai menggosok pakaian. Pakaian ibuku dan seragam sekolahku adalah prioritas.

Lelah.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Tamu? Siapa yang datang disaat seperti ini?

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Menganggu saja.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok.

Argh!

"Siapa?"

Seseorang basah kuyup berdiri di depan pintu, rambut cokelatnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya ditambah lagi dia menunduk.

"...siapa?"

-TBC-

BONUS.

[KELAKUAN DAZAI]

Kelas hening.

Semua murid menjadi patung. Terdiam. Ada yang gugup, ketakutan, atau biasa saja.

Seorang guru perempuan berdiri di depan sambil melipat tangan di bawah dadanya yang tergolong wow. Dia mengembungkan pipi seperti anak kecil dan berdecik beberapa kali.

Guru itu marah.

Guru itu mulai menceramahi satu per satu muridnya yang diduga membuat masalah. Si A dan si B kemudian berlanjut lagi ke si C. Guru yang merupakan wali kelas itu menceramahi beberapa hal berkaitan dengan peraturan sekolah.

Tiba saatnya menceramahi si D.

"DAZAI OSAMU!"

Dengan keras guru itu berteriak, Dazai menatapnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Guru itu tidak berkutik sambil bergumam, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil!" dan menatap tajam Dazai.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali menerima keluhan tentangmu yang selalu tidur di kelas!"

"...ngh, lalu?"

Dengan wajah tak berdosa, Dazai bertanya kembali. Sang guru menghela napas berat, sangat berat.

"Jika kau berniat sekolah, bertingkahlah sesuai anak sekolah. Kalau tidak niat, keluar."

"Iya, Sensei."

"Kalau kau masih ingin tidur di sekolah, bawa tempat tidur dan bantal sendiri!"

Ceramah si D diakhiri, kemudian berlanjut ke si E.

[Keesokan harinya]

Dazai Osamu mengeluhkan pinggangnya sakit dan meminta izin pada wali kelasnya.

"Sensei, izin tidur."

"Sudah kukatakan! Kalau kau mau tidur-"

Kemudian Dazai Osamu tertidur pulas di bagian belakang kelas dengan futon dan selimut yang bertuliskan "Ini milik Dazai."

-END-

Pesan singkat dari author tercinta kalian. Yah, kalau kalian tidak mencintai saya juga tidak masalah. Tapi saya sedang membutuhkan cinta /oi

Maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Karena saya sedang mengalami masa-masa kesulitan dalam keluarga dan juga masalah internal lainnya. Seperti saya sempat tidak enak badan. Ah, pokoknya mengerikan.

Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk hiatus sampai urusan keluarga saya selesai. Kapan itu? Mungkin sekitar bulan Februari.

Tenang saja, fanfiction ini akan berjalan terus karena saya tidak pernah tenang jika ada fanfiction yang belum tamat. Walau masih banyak yang terbengkalai sih lol

Untuk review saya sangat berterimakasih pada teman-teman dan semua yang mendukung saya. Maafkan saya jika ceritanya agak lebay karena memang genrenya DORAMAH yang terlalu lebay /hush

Maaf jika saya akan membuat kecewa

Salam.

/btw chapter ini belum kuedit/


	4. Chapter 4

Langkah kaki terdengar.

Suara petir menggelegar.

Jendela bergetar.

Hati Nakahara Chuuya terbakar.

Perasaan negatif yang bercampur aduk. Negatif. Moodnya sangat turun sekarang dan bahkan dia tidak mengerti kenapa harus sekesal ini.

"Setelah hujannya reda, segera keluar dari rumahku."

Pria di depannya ini terkekeh.

"Dazai."

[Reason For Live]

Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa35

"Jadi, Chuuya. Tadi sore itu aku sedang bunuh diri di sungai dekat rumahku dan tanpa sadar ternyata aliran airnya semakin kencang. Kepalaku terantuk batu sungai dan terdampar. Aku tidak sadar kalau hari sudah mendung dan aku segera berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Kebetulan aku melihat rumahmu, jadi aku segera datang kemari. Tenanglah, Chuuya! Aku kemari bukan ingin menjahilimu! Aku hanya ingin berteduh."

Chuuya masih menatap laki-laki perbanan yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depannya.

"Aku serius, Chuuya!"

"Terserahlah!" Chuuya berteriak tanpa suara setelahnya. "Setelah ini, keluar dari rumahku! Aku tidak ingin ketahuan-"

"Ibumu? Nah, kalau kau teriak, ibumu justru akab memarahimu. Beliau sedang tidur, 'kan? Ssst~!"

Menyebalkan.

Chuuya berdiri, mendekati Dazai yang tergeletak di lantai, menyuruhnya bangun.

"Mana kepalamu yang terantuk itu?"

Dazai memiringkan kepala.

Tunggu.

Apa?

Chuuya bilang apa?

Dazai melotot.

Chuuya heran.

"C-Chuuya mengkhawatirkan aku-?!"

"KENAPA KAU KAGET BEGITU?!"

(-_-)

"Ouch!"

"Tahan sebentar." Chuuya mengolesi obat di sudut dahi Dazai. Dazai mengeluh kesakitan dari tadi dan itu nyaris membuat Chuuya mengolesi balsem ke mulutnya.

"Sudah," kata Chuuya setelah selesai memberikan perban pada kepala Dazai. "Kau tampak seperti mumi, kalau kau mau berkaca."

"Kau membuatku tidak tampan lagi, Chuuya."

Dazai mendengus.

"Tapi kau hanya berdua dengan ibumu, ya?" Dazai melihat sekitar kamar. "Itu apa?"

"Pakaian. Sudah jelas itu, Bodoh!" Chuuya menggeser tumpukan pakaian. "Tidak jadi kulipat karena kau."

"Sorry, sorry. Tapi, kau penyelamatku, Chuuya." Dazai tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin mengurus pakaian dulu. Kau diam disini. Jika kau ketahuan ibuku, akan kukatakan kau maling."

"Maling yang diterima oleh tuan rumahnya?"

"HOIY!"

Blam.

Dazai tersenyum sendiri. Chuuya tidak hanya mempersilahkannya masuk, tapi mengobatinya dan memberikan pakaian ganti sambil marah-marah sendiri seperti seorang ibu-ibu. Rambutnya lebih panjang di sebelah kiri membuatnya tampak seperti perempuan dan Dazai tertawa sendiri membayangkan jika Chuuya adalah seorang perempuan.

Ada satu syarat untuk Dazai agar bisa masuk ke dalam rumah Chuuya. "JANGAN KETAHUAN IBU."

Seberapa menyeramkan ibunya? Sampai membuat seorang Nakahara Chuuya ketakutan seperti itu?

Ngomong-ngomong, Chuuya menghindari pertanyaannya. Tepatnya, diabaikan.

"Mungkin aku harus mencari tahunya sendiri."

Dia berdiri, mencari informasi. Bukannya dia ingin ikut campur soal keluarga Chuuya...,

[DAZAI MERASA CHUUYA BUKAN ORANG ASING]

Mengobrak-abrik sana sini dengan tidak hati-hati. Bodoh amat, toh memang dia ingin membuat Chuuya marah. Tinggal menggunakan alasan "Aku bosan, aku ingin mencari buku porn." dan dia akan menemukan wajah Chuuya yang menahan kesabaran atau ingin memukulnya. Hei, itu lucu. Tapi gawat jika Chuuya benar-benar marah padanya.

Uhn, itu tidak mungkin. Jika kalian melihat dia seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya Chuuya adalah anak yang sangat baik hati.

"Mari kita lihat."

[Tidak ada orang yang senang privasinya diketahui orang lain, Dazai]

Suara hatinya berkata seperti itu ketika menemukan sebuah kotak di bawah meja belajar Chuuya. Oh, Chuuya belajar juga.

Aku ingin mati.

Aku tidak ingin mati.

"...pfft."

Dazai tidak tahan. Hatinya tergelitik untuk tertawa. Bukan, bukan karena isi buku itu intinya adalah dua kalimat diatas.

Ada sebuah buku yang berisikan cakar Nakahara Chuuya. Ada cakar matematika, cakar fisika, cakar gambar kebosanan ketika di sekolah. Intinya, itu adalah cakar.

Beberapa kalimat yang mengekspresikan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ada juga gambar seseorang dengan kepala tidak ada. Banyak hal. Seperti gambar seorang anak kecil. Tidak ada seni remaja, abstrak. Penuh kekanak-kanakan, penuh dengan warna. Buku ini "berwarna". Pelangi. Hitam-Putih.

Beberapa kesimpulan yang Dazai duga. Sejujurnya prediksinya mengerikan.

"Asal kau tahu, Nakahara Chuuya. Awal pertama kita bertemu bisa dibilang perubahan besar untukmu."

Dazai menutup buku dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat seperti sedia kala.

Nakahara Chuuya, 14 tahun.

Orang ini harus diamankan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, Chuuya."

Dazai jatuh terduduk, menunduk frustasi. Dunianya serasa hancur, dia ingin menangis.

[(-_-)]

"Chuuya...," Dazai menutup sebagian wajahnya, memejamkan mata seolah tidak menerima apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Kenapa...kau lebih tua dariku?" lanjutnya kemudian memastikan kembali. Ternyata benar, Chuuya lebih tua dari Dazai.

Suara Dazai Osamu terdengar. Chuuya mengigit bibirnya menahan "emosi". Dia merasa geram sendiri.

Firasatnya buruk...ketika meninggalkan Dazai di kamarnya.

Tapi, itu adalah tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Ibunya sama sekali tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya. Alasannya jijik. Chuuya juga tidak mengerti bagian mana "kotor" dari kamarnya.

Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Suara apa itu?"

Chuuya hanya diam.

"Mungkin tikus,"

Chuuya memejamkan mata perlahan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu tidur!"

Chuuya meringis. Menahan semua rasa sakit yang diterima cuma-cuma. Ibunya kembali 'menggila', Chuuya mengutuk diri. Masalahnya, kenapa ibunya harus gila di saat Dazai berada di dekatnya?

'Kumohon, jangan biarkan Dazai melihat ini.'

Ibunya berteriak-teriak. Chuuya diam, antara takut ketahuan atau takut 'mati'.

Dazai bukan orang bodoh, Dazai pasti akan datang.

...Pasti?

Chuuya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan kosong. Sumpah, dia berani bersumpah. Ibunya gila. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan lagi dengan pisau kecil itu? Tidak puaskah dia mencabik dan mencakar seluruh tubuhnya? Apa yang dia inginkan lagi?

"Kau sudah mati?"

Chuuya ingin mengangguk.

"Kapan kau mati, huh?"

Chuuya terdiam.

"Seharusnya kau mati sekarang! Mati! Musnah dari sini, dasar binatang!"

"AKH!"

Chuuya tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit. Dia ditendang beberapa kali di bagian luka yang masih terbuka, disirami air dingin yang seharusnya disediakan untuk tamu atau sang ibu jika kehausan, diinjak-injak, dan hal lain sebagainya.

Ini belum seberapa, Chuuya berpikir seperti itu. Ada yang lebih parah dari ini.

Tapi, Chuuya merasa "sakit" untuk kali ini.

Kenapa dia mengharapkan pertolongan dari manusia yang selalu dibalut perban itu?

Dazai, kau tidak dengar?

Chuuya bergumam dalam hati.

Sekali-kali berharap boleh, 'kan?

Chuuya lelah.

Akhirnya dia mulai merintih keras. Lukanya semakin besar dan Chuuya tidak yakin akan masuk sekolah dalam waktu beberapa hari ini. Dia dapat melihat darahnya sendiri di sandal rumah milik ibunya. Untunglah dia masih melihat. Kalau tidak salah, vas bunga yang pecah diujung sana juga ada darah.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Cukup! Chuuya tidak tahan lagi.

"...O...kaa-san-"

Hening 0,58 detik.

"Okaa-san. Okaa-san. Okaa-san."

Perempuan itu terkejut.

"Masuklah ke dalam kamar mewah. Dimana makanan dan minuman disiapkan, dimana teman-temanku juga ada di dalam kamar itu.

Dimana kau diperhatikan secara ketat. Dimana kau mendapat kebahagiaan tersendiri disana.

Jangan menyiksa anakmu lagi, Okaa-san.

Aku yakin, anakmu, Nakahara Chuuya ingin mengatakan itu padamu.

Ah, kau ingin bilang begini bukan? 'Binatang ini bukan anakku.'

Pfft, melihat ekspresi Okaa-san, sepertinya aku benar.

Ya. Nakahara Chuuya bukan anakmu. Tapi, dia anak dari suamimu. Apa kau mengerti?

Uhm, kau ingin tahu darimana aku mengetahui itu? Ah, Chuuya. Kenapa kau juga terkejut?

Kebetulan sekali aku memiliki kenalan detektif dan juga memiliki rekan anggota kepolisian. Begini-gini umurku masih 14 tahun, jangan remehkan bocah.

Suamimu meninggal saat Chuuya baru lahir. Karena itulah kau sangat dendam karena Chuuya sangat mirip dengan suami yang kauanggap pengkhianat itu.

Perasaanmu pasti campur-aduk, hm. Tapi aku menyukai ekspresi terkejutmu itu. Ahh, kau memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Sayang kau memiliki kelainan. Oops, aku juga tidak tertarik pada orang yang sangat tua dariku.

Tapi, aku ingin mengatakannya sekali. Tidak akan kuulang.

'Anak bukan benda orangtua,'

Sekalipun anak itu terpaksa berada di tanganmu, tapi jangan kau anggap dia sebagai benda, Okaa-san.

Chuuya juga manusia, Chuuya butuh kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Chuuya bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti latar belakang keluarganya.

Chuuya sangat menyayangimu, Okaa-san. Sayangnya..., ini tragis sekali. Mari melanjutkannya di kantor rekanku.

Oh ya, salam kenal. Namaku Dazai. Dazai Osamu.

Teman satu-satunya dari Nakahara Chuuya."

"Yo, Chuuya. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Brengsek!"

Bahkan dengan lukanya yang seperti itu, dia masih bisa marah-marah.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain, Dazai! Kau disini hanya menumpang berteduh!"

Wajah Chuuya sedikit memerah karena marah. Tubuhnya bergemetar menahan rasa sakit dan emosi, dia hanya bisa melampiaskan emosinya sambil tergeletak tak berdaya.

Dazai diam, menerima seluruh pelampiasan Chuuya dengan wajah tenang.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Dazai!"

Chuuya setengah berteriak. Dazai terkagum dia masih memiliki tenaga untuk itu.

"Apa yang kau tahu? Jangan sembarangan ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain-AKH! Brengsek! Itu sakit!"

Dazai menyeringai ketika menekan kulit Chuuya yang membengkak. Chuuya kesal. Sialan ini orang, pikirnya.

"Yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu...adalah kau, Chuuya."

Chuuya mengerutkan dahi heran.

Dazai memejamkan mata perlahan, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Istirahatlah, Chuuya. Polisi sudah datang."

Deg. "Untuk apa polisi datang kemari?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ini kasus penyiksaan, Chuuya. Kau ingin menyangkal? Ada saksi disini."

"Jangan ikut campur!"

"Kau pikir aku bisa diam saja ketika ada orang yang tersiksa di depanku, Chuuya?!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, di depan matanya sendiri, Chuuya melihat Dazai berteriak padanya.

"...menjijikan. Sok manusiawi."

Dazai terkekeh perlahan, "Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku apa?"

Sejujurnya, terpikirkan oleh Dazai jika kalimat yang barusan dia dengarkan adalah kata terakhir Nakahara Chuuya. Prediksi? Dazai segera menyangkalnya karena prediksinya selalu benar.

"Chuuya...?"

Dazai tidak pernah merasa takut.

"Dazai!"

Baru tersadar dari lamunannya, laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu tidak sempat menghindari perempuan gila di belakangnya.

Brak!

Dazai jatuh terduduk, meringis sebentar kemudian...

"Chuuya!"

Napasnya nyaris berhenti.

-TBC-

BONUS

[Pemikiran Polos Anak-anak]

Seorang anak kecil yang tengah meminum susu kotak sambil menarik ujung lengan baju sang ayah. Susu itu kemudian dibuang ke tempat sampah terdekat dan anak kecil itu mengambil I-P*d dari tas yang ditenteng oleh sang ayah.

"Otou-san, mau main Pokemon Go!"

Sang ayah tertawa pelan, kemudian membukakan sebuah aplikasi yang bericon sebuah bola berwarna merah dan putih. Sang anak dengan antusias memainkannya. Berjalan pelan sambil mencari pokemon, katanya. Sang ayah mengawasi dari belakang. Setidaknya dia sudah berpesan, "Mainnya sebentar saja." Toh mereka lagi ada di taman.

"Otou-san, Otou-san! Ada Pikachuu disana! Wih, wih, Pikachuu lho!"

Sang anak berteriak kegirangan sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar di tengah taman. Setelah mengatakan dan berteriak, anak itu segera berlari menuju pohon dan mengarahkan kamera gadgetnya ke pohon.

"Hei, hei, anak disana! Jangan bergerak ya!"

Anak kecil itu menunjuk seorang anak yang lebih muda darinya untuk tetap diam. Anak yang lebih kecil itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba disorot gadget mahal seperti ingin memotret.

"Yes! Aku dapat Pikachuu! Otou-san, Otou-san, lihat kesini dong!"

Sang ayah segera mendekati anaknya kemudian mengelus kepala cokelat itu lembut, "Pintar anak Otou-san. Nah, berterimakasih dulu pada adik di sebelah sana ya, Dazai."

Anak kecil yang dipanggil Dazai segera mendekati anak yang dari tadi duduk di bawah pohon besar yang dimaksud, "Terimakasih ya!"

"Aku tidak ngapa-ngapain kok..."

"Pokoknya makasih aja deh! Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

Anak yang lebih muda itu sedikit canggung. "Na...kahara Chuuya."

Anak bernama Dazai terkejut, beserta sang ayah.

"Kau...Nakahara Chuuya?"

"I-Iya, Jii-san-"

Berasa dipelototi, anak itu semakin canggung. Sang ayah dari bocah Dazai segera tersenyum. "Begitu ya. Baiklah. Ayo, Dazai. Kita pulang."

"Hm!" Dazai menyimpan gadgetnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah bocah tersebut. "Bye bye, Chuuya!" katanya sebelum melakukan tindakan konyol lagi di depan ayahnya yang sukses membuat sang ayah tertawa.

"Otou-san, kenal anak tadi?"

"...tidak, Dazai. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih," Dazai terkekeh. "Pulang nanti makan apa?"

Dazai menggandeng tangan ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah cerita dari mimpiku kenapa aku menyebut namamu dengan PikaCHUUYA."

"Itu di dalam mimpimu! Lagipula, tidak ada Pokemon Go sepuluh tahun yang lalu!"

-END-

Maaf atas keterlambatannya. /update sebelum keluar kota/

Terimakasih atas semua dukungan yang diberikan. Aku sangat menghargainya. Maaf jika fanfiction ini semakin lama semakin tidak maksimal dan saya mohon maklumi karena kesehatan saya memburuk karena hujan panas.

Terimakasih.

Salam cinta dan kasih sayang,

IvyEvad9

Gong Xi Fa Chai!

[Sedikit bocoran. Fanfiction ini akan tamat pada chapter 6 dengan adanya tambahan 3 chapter]


	5. Chapter 5

Akhir-akhir ini Dazai selalu pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Anak itu biasanya bermain sebentar di lapangan sekolah, entah itu bermain sepak bola ataupun berbincang dengan beberapa gadis yang notabene mengikuti kegiatan tataboga. Ada saja hal konyol yang dibuat olehnya. Kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi itu membuatnya lucu.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui kemana Dazai pergi. Bahkan beberapa perempuan sempat menanyakannya, tetapi Dazai hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman konyol. Mereka tidak jadi menanyakannya lebih jauh karena Dazai pintar mengalihkannya.

Keanehan tidak hanya terjadi pada satu titik dimana orang populer menjadi tidak tampak. Kabarnya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah membolos tidak ada kabar. Teman sekelasnya sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa alasan pasti mengapa anak itu tidak masuk sekolah, guru hanya memberikan keterangan 'sakit'.

Biasanya jika seseorang sakit lebih dari tiga hari, maka akan ada beberapa perwakilan kelas datang mengunjungi rumah si anak. Tetapi tidak berlaku pada anak ini. Guru sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung soal menjenguk dan hanya diam. Lagipula, tiada satupun orang yang mengenal baik anak itu.

Anak yang sudah menghilang selama nyaris sebulan.

Nakahara Chuuya.

[Reason For Live]

Sebenarnya untuk apa manusia hidup?

Kenapa manusia bisa dilahirkan?

Rata-rata manusia memiliki tujuan hidup masing-masing. Contohnya adalah ingin membahagiakan orangtua, memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, mencapai cita-cita, menjadi orang paling sukses di dunia.

Sebuah cita-cita.

Sejak kecil, Chuuya tidak memiliki cita-cita. Menjadi apa saja boleh, yang penting hidupnya bahagia.

Bahagia.

Bahkan Chuuya sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan menjadi seseorang yang memiliki kebahagiaan dan tertawa seperti anak kebanyakan.

Yang membuatnya bahagia akhir-akhir ini tentu saja adalah dia. Dia yang berbuat konyol, dia yang bertindak kekanak-kanakan dan dia yang selalu membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Walau di kelas dia selalu memasang wajah datar, ekspresi wajahnya lebih bervariasi jika berada di depan dia.

Bahkan Chuuya tidak mengerti mengapa saat ini yang terpikirkan adalah dia.

"Dazai, kau kesini juga."

Remaja berambut cokelat dengan seragam berwarna hitam itu melambaikan tangan pada seorang perempuan yang tengah duduk di kantin sebuah rumah sakit.

"Yo, Ane-san," sapanya. "Entah kenapa kue di rumah sakit begitu lezat. Tujuan utamaku ke rumah sakit ini hanyalah mencicipi kue itu."

"Ah, kalau itu aku setuju padamu."

Dazai tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan menuju kasir untuk membeli beberapa kue.

"Dia masih belum sadar ya, Ane-san."

Kouyou Ozaki, nama perempuan yang tengah menikmati teh hijau di sudut kantin menatap bayangan dirinya di cangkir teh. "Begitulah."

Dazai duduk di depan Kouyou, "Menurutmu, apakah dia akan selamat?"

"Tentu saja. Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

Dazai tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau mulai menyerah bergantung pada harapan, Dazai?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Dazai sukses tertawa. "Tidak. Bukan itu."

Kouyou terdiam, kemudian menyeruput tehnya perlahan, "Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya, Dazai."

Dazai terdiam sebentar, "Chuuya brengsek itu..."

Kouyou menatap Dazai.

"...sepertinya sengaja. Dasar deh. Merepotkan."

["Chuuya!"

Bruk. Chuuya ambruk setelah menerima pukulan telak di bagian kepala.

"Chuuya, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Dazai segera menahan perempuan yang tengah tak terkendali itu. Emosinya meluap-luap tidak dapat ditahan. Tatapan matanya seolah dia ingin membunuh siapa saja di sekitarnya.

Beruntunglah polisi datang dan meredakan situasi. Dazai tidak pernah menemukan orang separah ini.

"Chuuya!"

Dazai segera mendekati Chuuya, memanggilnya beberapa kali, menampar pipinya pelan agar kesadaran Chuuya tidak menurun.

"Akhirnya..."

"Diam, Chuuya!"

"...aku bisa...melihat wajah...panikmu..., Da...zai."]

Kouyou terkekeh, "Dazai."

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau senang menjadi temannya?"

Dazai mengerjapkan matanya, "Gimana ya... Chuuya itu pemalu. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa jika dia sendiri, tapi dia membutuhkan teman. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia memberikanku beban untuk selalu mengerjainya. Mudah digoda membuatku sangat ingin menjahilinya lagi. Menyenangkan rasanya. Kurasa dia juga menikmati itu."

Dazai tertawa.

"Kuharap dia bisa bangun agar aku bisa melihat wajah kesalnya yang menggemaskan itu."

"Chuuya, ayahmu berselingkuh sebelum kau lahir. Dan hasil dari perselingkuhan ayahmu adalah dirimu. Ayahmu merasa bertanggungjawab karena ibu kandungmu masih berumur 12 tahun pada saat itu. Kelahiranmu sangat dirahasiakan oleh pihak ibu kandungmu dan kau diasuh oleh ayahmu."

Cerita tragis? Menyedihkan?

"Ketika ayahmu membawamu pulang, ibu tirimu yang notabenenya adalah istri sah dari ayahmu marah besar. Namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang karena dia MANDUL. Sayangnya kemarahannya semakin memuncak ketika ayahmu dibunuh oleh pihak ibu kandungmu karena ketahuan melakukan hal terlarang dan penuh dosa.

Itu sudah cukup membuat beberapa orang membenci dirimu bahkan ingin melenyapkanmu.

Tapi, Chuuya. Itu bukan alasan kau harus meninggalkan dunia ini.

Kau hidup tentu saja ada tujuannya. Kau tidak mungkin lahir di dunia karena main-main. Semua kejadian ada hikmahnya, Chuuya. Aku tidak bermaksud menceramahimu atau apapun itu.

Kau mendengarkanku, 'kan, Chuuya?

Cepatlah sadar.

Aku tahu. Jika apa yang kusampaikan ini terdengar olehmu, kau akan memutuskan untuk tetap terbaring disana bukan?

Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu. Kurasa kau akan jauh lebih sulit menempuh hidup ketika mendengar hal itu. Hal ini cepat atau lambat akan diketahui olehmu.

Chuuya, dari sudut pandangku kau adalah anak yang kuat. Kau tetap menjalani hidupmu walau kau sebenarnya tidak mengetahui tujuan hidupmu itu apa.

Karena itulah Chuuya, cepatlah sadar.

Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Cerita cukup panjang ini diucapkan oleh Dazai kepada Chuuya...

...kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu.

Hari ini Dazai tidak berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Alasannya adalah dia harus mengikuti wawancara oleh tim jurnalistik sekolah untuk dimuat dalam majalah sekolah. Dazai menolak telak, tapi paksaan membuatnya memutuskan untuk bertindak konyol saja di dalam wawancara itu.

[Pertanyaan 1 : Bisa perkenalkan siapa diri Anda?]

Jawab : Haruskah aku menjawab? Ah ya tidak apalah. Namaku Dazai Osamu. Tentu saja kalian akan tahu dengan judul artikel ini. Kecuali kalau kalian membuat judul artikelnya "Wawancara Dengan Si Pencinta Bunuh Diri" mungkin aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Tapi kalian akan mengenalku langsung, pasti.

[Pertanyaan 2 : Apa hobi Anda?]

Jawab : Hobi ya... Bunuh diri dong!

[Pertanyaan 3 : Apa motivasi Anda dalam belajar?]

Jawab : Untuk apa kita belajar? Karena paksaan orangtua. Nah, kalau kalian tidak serius belajar, kasihan orangtua kalian. *claps* Aku tidak nyambung.

[Pertanyaan 4 : Bagaimana cara Anda mengatur waktu ketika Anda sibuk, seperti mengikuti olimpiade dan lomba semacamnya?]

Jawab : Pakai alarm!

[Pertanyaan 5 : Prestasi apa saja yang telah Anda raih?]

Jawab : Bahkan aku pun melupakan semua itu! Yah, mungkin prestasi yang paling kuingat selalu adalah aku menerima luka di sekujur tubuhku selama sehari karena bunuh diri yang gagal!

[Pertanyaan 6 : Bagaimana cara Anda mengadaptasikan diri pada murid-murid di sekitar Anda?]

Jawab : Beradaptasi itu apa? Kau cukup berkenalan dengannya dan jangan membuatnya marah. Kalau kau membuatnya marah, buatlah dia memaklumimu!

[Pertanyaan 7 : Berikut pertanyaan dari salah satu teman, tipe perempuan apa yang Anda sukai?]

Jawab : Bukannya aku sering mengatakan pada banyak orang kalau aku ingin gadis yang bersedia bunuh diri bersamaku?

[Pertanyaan 8 : Untuk tipe anak rajin seperti Anda, bisakah Anda memberikan inspirasi kepada murid yang lain untuk menemukan cara belajarnya dengan baik?]

Jawab : Tolong ralat pertanyaannya, aku sama sekali bukan anak rajin! Aa, malasnya~

[Pertanyaan 8 tidak dilanjutkan lagi entah kenapa]

[Pertanyaan 9 : Siapa yang menginspirasi Anda atau menjadi tokoh idola Anda?]

Jawab : Seorang penulis yang novelnya sedang booming di kalangan remaja. Judulnya No Longer Human. Ceritanya sangat menyenangkan bagiku, aku sangat menyukainya.

[Dazai Osamu di dunia nyata adalah penulis novel terkenal berjudul No Longer Human / Ningen Shikaku]

[Pertanyaan 10 : Apakah ada pesan Anda untuk teman-teman pembaca?]

Jawab : Jika kalian ingin bunuh diri (untuk wanita cantik), hubungilah aku!

Kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengan semuaaanyaa! Aa, malasnya aku. Setelah ini harus pergi lagi. Aaa, kenapa hidupku membosankan sekali? Apa tidak ada hal menarik di dunia ini? OH YAA, apa kalian tidak tertarik dengan seorang anak lelaki yang telah menghilang akhir-akhir ini?

[Pada akhirnya artikel yang menjadi artikel yang paling diinginkan sejuta umat menjadi artikel sama sekali tidak berguna, kecuali hiburan]

Cafe bernuansa alam, dengan daun-daun buatan indah menjalar di dinding sebagai hiasan, dengan taman hijau dengan bunga-bunga warna-warni di belakang cafe, menutupi bagian belakang yang digunakan sebagai tempat dapur. Walau banyak serangga penggigit seperti nyamuk di bagian belakang, tetapi tidak menjadi penghalang bagi beberapa pengunjung untuk datang menikmati suasana yang indah. Taman yang dapat dilihat melalui kaca menjadi penenang sembari meminum teh hangat.

Seorang pelayan datang dengan pakaian berwarna putih cokelat sambil tersenyum ramah menanyakan pesanan membuat pengunjung berpikir, 'Ah, apakah ada tes khusus untuk menjadi pelayan disini?' Semuanya didukung oleh senyuman manis pelayan perempuan dan kelezatan makanan yang dibuat koki laki-laki yang tidak bisa didiskripsikan dengan kata-kata. "Pokoknya enak," kata mereka.

"Dari cafe ini yang kusuka adalah dimana aku bisa tenang memikirkan banyak hal yang menjadi beban di pundakku. Lain kali aku akan mengajaknya kemari bersamamu."

Seorang perempuan berambut orange, Kouyou Ozaki menghirup aroma tehnya perlahan, kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke arah taman berbunga, "Indah sekali bukan?"

"Apa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari?"

Mori Ougai mengelus kepala seorang anak kecil sambil memainkan kue manis yang terletak di depannya. Mengucapkan kata "Aaa" sambil menyodorkan sepotong kue tetapi dihadiahi pukulan telak di bagian perut. Dia ditolak.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Jarang sekali kau berbaik hati padaku, Kouyou-kun."

Kouyou menunduk pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Karena hanya kau yang mengetahui dosa terbesarku."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya," lelaki itu memaksa kembali anak kecil itu memakan kue. "Aku mengenal anak itu. Dia salah satu muridku."

Kouyou membuka matanya perlahan sembari menghela napas.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kaulakukan sekarang?"

"Aku ingin mengambilnya."

Mori mendengus lucu, "Itu sudah pasti. Tapi, apa yang kauingin nyawa anak itu terancam?"

"Anak itu bahkan belum sadarkan diri." Mori dapat melihat sekilas ekspresi kesedihan yang dipancarkan olehnya. "Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu."

Mori terdiam sebentar, "Seandainya tidak ketahuan oleh ayahmu, mungkin ayah dari anak itu tidak akan dibunuh dan kehidupan anak itu bahagia sekarang. Menurutmu, ini salah siapa?"

"Salahku." Kouyou langsung memotong tanpa jeda. "Semuanya salahku."

Mori memasang wajah datarnya, "Ambil pelajarannya, Kouyou-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, bantuan apa yang kauinginkan dariku?"

"Mengurus anak itu."

"Ayolah," Mori tertawa. "Kau bercanda? Kau ingin menyiksa anak itu?"

"Bukankah kau penyuka anak-anak?"

"Di bawah umurnya," Mori menghela napas. "Dia tidak akan mau, kuyakin."

"Aku...tahu ini pasti sangat sulit untuknya, tapi-"

"Semuanya bergantung pada anak itu."

Mori berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu menyembunyikan keberadaan anak itu dari ayahmu, tapi pada akhirnya semua bergantung pada anak itu sendiri."

Kouyou berterimakasih, "Apa kau mengenal teman anak itu?"

"Maksudmu Dazai? Dia anak muridku juga,"

Kouyou menatap matanya tajam, "Apa kau menceritakan latar belakang anak itu?"

"Tidak," sangkal pria tua itu. "Dia hanya datang padaku sambil bertanya seperti ini :

["Sensei, menurutmu anak haram itu pantas hidup? Kalau iya, kenapa Chuuya harus tersiksa? Padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa. Sensei, kenapa manusia harus mengalami cobaan hidup yang sangat berat?"]

Bagaikan sebuah sekolah, siswa harus mengikuti ujian untuk dapat naik kelas. Begitulah dengan kehidupan. Cobaan hidup bahkan lebih berat daripada ujian sekolah manapun. Karena itulah, bagi siapapun yang bisa "lulus" dari ujian hidup, akan mendapat "kelas" yang lebih "tinggi"."

Mori melirik Kouyou, "Apa bedanya dengan ungkapan 'Setiap peristiwa pasti ada hikmahnya'?"

"Chuuya masih belum bangun juga ya,"

Hari ini Dazai membawakan buah lagi (yang pada akhirnya dia juga yang memakan buahnya). Kamar dengan luas kira-kira 5x6 ini membuat Dazai dapat berteriak kebosanan. Kamar sebesar ini akan lebih berguna menjadi kamar tidurnya yang penuh alat-alat kesukaannya(?) dibandingkan menjadi tempat seorang putri tidur.

"Putri Tidur..., ya?"

Dazai yang tengah melipir di atas sofa panjang melirik pria yang tertidur sangat pulas. Bahkan napasnya sangat teratur, seolah tertidur pulas tanpa ada beban sedikitpun.

Hati ibu siapa yang tidak terluka melihat banyak luka di tubuh anaknya? Pertama kali sang ibu kandung melihat Chuuya seperti ini, ibunya menangis dalam diam. Bahkan Dazai tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika berada di posisi sang ibu (walaupun ini tidak mungkin terjadi).

Nakahara Chuuya tidak dikatakan koma. Semi koma atau bisa dibilang koma ringan. Entah kapan anak itu akan bangun, bahkan Dazai merasa anak itu TIDAK ingin bangun LAGI.

"Tapi kau bukan anak seperti itu, 'kan, Chuuya?"

["Kau juga akan pergi meninggalkanku, Dazai?"]

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok."

["Kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, berjanjilah."]

"Aku mengerti."

["Berjanji kalau kau tidak akan marah ketika aku meninggalkanmu."]

"Maaf, kalau ini aku sangat tidak setuju."

Dazai duduk di atas ranjang di samping tubuh Chuuya, membelakangi Chuuya, menghela napas kemudian menggoyangkan tempat tidur itu pelan dengan gerakannya.

"Kalau kau bangun, jangan marah kalau kau akan kujahili berkali-kali, dasar."

Dazai meninggalkan kamar Chuuya dengan meletakkan buku 'cakar' Chuuya di laci nakas.

To Be Continue Or End?

BONUS

[Tombol]

"Tombol ini berpengaruh pada kehidupan manusia di seluruh sekolah ini," ucap Dazai sambil memainkan sebuah remote dimana terletak tombol merah di atasnya.

Mereka berdua tengah melahap makan siang di atap sekolah, tempat nongkrong sekaligus tempat kesukaan mereka bercanda tawa (Walau menurut Chuuya mereka tidak pernah bercanda tawa)

"Tombol apa itu? Jangan katakan itu bom."

Chuuya menusukkan sumpitnya pada telur gulung kemudian melahapnya sambil menatap Dazai yang sama sekali belum menyentuh kotak makan siangnya.

"Uhm uhm. Aku bukan teroris, Chuuya. Darimana aku mendapatkan bom?"

"Siapa tahu?"

Dazai menyengir, "Tombol ini KHUSUS." dia memberi penekanan. "Dan tentu saja tombol ini memberikan kebahagiaan untuk seluruh murid di sekolah ini."

"Kebahagiaan?"

Chuuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mulai penasaran dengan apa yang tengah digoyangkan tangan yang penuh perban itu.

"Ah tapi untuk Chuuya ini bukan kebahagiaan."

Chuuya seketika kecewa dalam hati.

"Makanya cepat katakan itu tombol apaan!"

Dazai tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau tahu?"

Chuuya mengangguk.

"Sekarang?"

Chuuya mengangguk kesal.

"Mari ikut."

Dazai menyuruh Chuuya berdiri dan meninggalkan bekal makan siangnya sejenak. Chuuya menurut karena dibuai oleh rasa penasaran dan mengikuti Dazai yang berdiri tepat di depan pagar besi untuk mencegah murid terutama Dazai melompat dari atap sekolah.

"Lihatlah!"

Dazai meluruskan tangan, mengarahkan tombol merah ke lapangan dan menekannya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Chuuya perlu kira-kira sepuluh detik untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Begitu banyak murid-murid yang didominasi oleh laki-laki berhamburan ke lapangan sambil bercanda tawa. Ada juga yang terburu-buru dan juga petugas keamanan sekolah harus menahan anak berandalan yang melompat keluar dari pagar sekolah.

Chuuya melirik Dazai horror.

"Tombol apa itu?"

"Bel pulang sekolah."

Tiba-tiba seorang guru berteriak kesal ke arah mereka berdua yang berada di atas sana, "DAZAI!"

[Keesokan harinya]

"Chuuya! Aku menemukan tombol lagi!"

"Kali ini apa?!"

"Bel tanda kebakaran."

Sedetik kemudian, mereka mendengar suara mobil pemadam kebakaran dan kepala sekolah yang membungkuk minta maaf karena telah terjadi kesalahpahaman disertai sebagian murid yang sudah berada di lapangan terbuka.

"DAZAI!"

Masih guru yang sama.

END

 _Maafkan saya yang terlambat  
Silakan dinikmati  
_ _By the way, update fanfic di komputer sekolah itu menegangkan juga_


End file.
